


we might kiss when we're alone

by liesmith



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Kinda, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, needy kitten aleks like always, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: long distance sucks the life out of himorit's just a month. aleks can do this





	we might kiss when we're alone

_whre r u? its been lik 4 hrs :/_

**Some of us work, Aleks.**

The brunett pouts and rolls onto his back, staring at the cracks in his ceiling. Being at home sucks already but being at home without Brett is even worse. Mishka is company, sure, but it’s not the same kind of company when your boyfriend is a thousand states away in sunny California for the month, filming a movie, and you’re here, in shitty cold Boston, thinking about how sad you are.

Aleks rolls onto his stomach, restless as he lays a leg over Mishka. It’s pushing around midnight right now, and if he calculates right, it’s like… 8 or something in California. Surely Sugar Pine’s wrapped up for the day, like normal people, but then Aleks remembers none of them are normal and wishes Brett was filming with Funhaus or whatever the hell their name is. At least they’re all fifty-somethings with achy bones that have to be in bed by 8 and not vape-dazed weirdos that are too touchy.

_cn we video 2nite?_

**You are so incapable of sending texts without typois aren’t you**

**Fuck. Typos.**

_fuk you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!_

_pls. miss u much_

**Call me in an hour.**

Aleks hates his inability to sleep so he rolls around a little more, gets up, tries to find snacks, fails, lays back down, rolls around some more, disturbs Mishka enough that she leaves him, and somehow the hour crawls by in all his restlessness. Aleks slips back onto his tummy, pushing stray pieces of hair from his face, and calls up Brett. Thank God for facetime.

It takes a moment to connect but once it does, Aleks feels a bit bad for hassling Brett to get on. He looks exhausted and worn down and Aleks notices a couple of new greys in his beard. They’re subtle and Aleks knows if he was seeing Brett every day, he wouldn’t of noticed. Makes him miss Brett even more.

“Hey,” Aleks says, softly, as if trying to not wake anyone up, “how was work?”

“Shit. Autumn accidentally knocked a cable out and we lost audio for like… thirty minutes. The like, exact thirty minutes we had the perfect sunlight for.”

“Oh,” Aleks says, still soft, and wonders if he should even bother about his day, “I made five hundred on Twitch.”

“Perfect. Thank God one of us can pay the bills,” Brett rolls his eyes, fingers carding through is beard before itching at it, “I’ll sweat my ass off and you can sit on your comfy gamer chair and let people call you names and make money for it.”

Aleks knows Brett doesn’t mean to be biting, but he still frowns and sets the phone away a little, so Brett’s forced to look at the cracks in the ceiling that earlier, Aleks mapped out tiny roads in, instead of him. “If you’re going to be an asshole, I’m going to hang up.”

“No, I,” Brett starts, then sighs, then continues on, “sorry. I’m just so tired.”

“... I know,” Aleks scoots the phone back in front of him, looking down at the tiny screen, the little spider-web of cracks that started when he dropped it in the bathroom two weeks ago trying to send Brett nude selfies, “I miss you so much.” 

“I know,” Brett echoes, “I miss you too.”

“Stay with me until I fall asleep?” Aleks asks and swallows the small lump in his throat. There’s no need to get all weepy crybaby, but it’s hard when he’s alone, and always tired, and just wants Brett back.

“Yeah, it’ll be cool to drop a molten lava phone on my face in a couple of hours,” Brett’s moving, phone dropping so the screen is pointed at the floor. Aleks guesses he’s moving; the only good part of filming is Sugar Pine can hook Brett up with some nice rooms. This one’s a suite with a small living room attached to it and Aleks is jealous at the idea it has a tub. Of course it has a tub; perfect hotel rooms always have tubs. Wishes they had a tub.

When he sees Brett again, his boyfriend is dressed down into just pajama shorts and settling into bed, picking at the bracelet on his wrist. Aleks figures he should probably do the same and wiggles up to the pillows, deciding to just kick his joggers off for the night. He scoots one leg and part of his upper body under the blankets, curling up on his side as he props the phone up on the pillow next to him, tilting it just so Brett can still see him. Or, as much of him as Brett can, really.

“... So even with today, do you think everything will still go on track?”

“I dunno,” Brett sighs, voice a little gruffer as he gets comfortable, “I hope so. It’s just weird out here, you know? The sunlight is always fucking different. I hate California.”

“You want to move there.”

“Not anymore. Boston is shit incarnate, but at least it’s consistent.”

Aleks rolls his eyes, grinning as he hugs some of the blanket close to his chest. “You’re so dumb.”

“Yeah,” Brett agrees with a small laugh, eyes lidding before he closes them, an arm under his own pillow as he gets comfortable on his stomach, “... love you, Sasha.”

“Love you,” Aleks echoes, nosing into his pillows, “see you, uh, tomorrow. Sorta.”

“Shut up, I’m so tired,” Brett mumbles, hand idly smacking at his phone in attempts to flip it down or something, “go to sleep.”

Aleks just laughs, closing his own eyes as he tries to relax his bones, tries to sink into their mattress. “... Night, baby.”

Brett grunts in response, done with Aleks since probably twenty minutes ago. Aleks just hums under his breath, a soft sound before he lets the small tuggings of sleep start to sink into his body.

Just another week and a half, and then Brett would be home. He just had to make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> tho im sure some of u have bene grateful not to see me im in. a bad slump. creativity n mental wise. so i'm just trying to get something out. request fic from tumblr for @thegoblinchild
> 
> boydamsel.tumblr.com


End file.
